Ż
Description Traditional Polish soup Ingredients Zakwas * 1,5 l boiled and then cooled water * ¾ cup white rye flour - * ¼ cup whole wheat rye flour - (if you don't have whole wheat, just take 1 cup of white) * 5 garlic cloves * 1 slice of whole wheat bread Soup * laska (raw white sausage) - it's a Polish fresh sausage (do not eat it raw!) seasoned and prepared for boiling, for a 2 liter soup use two to three pieces (in Polish "laska" also means a girl), * 1 round or straight piece smoked sausage * potatoes - peeled and in 2-3 cm pieces (do not use a ruler, please) * 1 garlic head, split into cloves and peeled * 1 handful of marjoram Directions Zakwas # First you need to ferment the flour (make "zakwas"). The ingredients are for 1,5 liter jug of zakwas. # It's really a lot (for a huge party - 5 or more liters of soup) so ½ of ingredients will be enough for the first time. # Take a stone pot or glass jug (no metal!) with capacity more than 1,5 l (the "zakwas" will ferment and will need space). # Add flour and half of water, stir it thoroughly to avoid clots. # Add rest of water. # Peel the garlic, you may cut in in half, but do not chop. # Add a slice of bread, make certain than bread is totally under water. # Cover with dishcloth just to avoid anything to land in it but not to cut the air access and leave it in the cool place for a few (3-5) days. # If you don't have a cool (not cold!) place, you can put the jug a basin with warm water (and refill it regularly). # Every now and then check, if bread is under water - it may mold easily (if it's moldy - throw it out and start over with fresh ingredients). # Now there's the trick - it's not easy to judge if it's ready. # The fluid should be opaque, not moldy in any case, greyish in color and smell nice (yes, it's subjective). # There may be some bubbles. # If you don't want to make the żurek right now, put zakwas to the fridge. Now for the soup # Cover the white sausages with water and boil. # Cut smoked sausage in four the long way and then in thin slices. # Add to already boiled white sausages. # After 5 minutes of boiling, add potatoes, pressed garlic and marjoram (you may add some salt, but sausages are salty). # Boiling, boiling and when potatoes are soft, add zakwas (but not all - add a part and taste, if it's not too sour, add more). # You can add some butter, salt or more garlic to taste. # Best on the next day (after you cool it down and boil again). Also * the longer zakwas ferments, the more sour it will get (no exaggeration - after a week of fermenting it may be inedible). * you can add hard boiled eggs on the plate, garnish with parsley -- add some more marjoram and pepper. * if zakwas is not sour enough, some addition of fresh lemon juice will do. Category:Polish Soups Category:Sausage Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Rye flour Recipes